Heir Of Passion
by chelseabsb93
Summary: Begins during Part II of the series when Suhad announces she's carrying the Pharaoh's child. Turns out, an heir born out of passion is the legacy that Tut truly wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"You still have an heir, my love."

For once in a long time, Tut's stoic expression faded and a small smile appeared. He and Suhad both looked down at her stomach. Even though it was still flat, Tut knew soon enough he would be able to see his heir growing inside the woman he loved.

"You've inspired me." Tut said softly as he knelt down and kissed Suhad's belly.

"Then I will stand by your side." Suhad took his face in her hands. "I will never love another."

"And the gods, if they turn against me…if I fall from the throne…if the pyramids crumble under my watch?"

"Then I will help you rebuild them, stone by stone."

The two smiled at each other. Tut kissed Suhad's stomach again as he buried his face in it, wanting to be as close to his child as possible.

While Suhad continued smiling, Tut's expression changed.

"We mustn't tell anyone."

Suhad looked at him concerned. "I don't understand? An heir to your kingdom means you fulfilled your duty as Pharaoh. Wouldn't you want to tell your people of this joyous news?"

Tut began to pace around his bed chamber.

"There is too much at stake right now. People are conspiring against me within these walls. I have already had one attempt on my life. I do not wish the same fate for you or our child."

"I understand." Suhad tries to calm Tut by taking his hands in hers. "I have felt the same sense of betrayal from those closest to you in the palace. But there must be at least one other person whom we can trust."

"Lagus! He's my only true friend. Everyone else is using me for their own personal gain. You and I shall meet with him in the morning to discuss a plan of protection."

Tut smiled again. He removed his robes and walked backwards towards his bed, still staring into Suhad's eyes. "For now…"

He nodded his head for her to join him. Happily obliging, she let her robes fall to the floor, allowing her love to take in her full form. She walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and retook Tut's hand.

Lovingly, Tut kissed Suhad's hand and brought it up and placed it around his neck. Reaching around, he carefully put one arm around her upper back and his other caught her legs. Suhad placed her other arm around his neck as Tut cradled her in his arms.

She loved being in his strong arms. She could see his muscles flex as he carried her to his bed. Those muscles were gained from years of preparing for and fighting in battle. He may have only been a teenager, but his body resembled that of a grown man.

His strength and power mirrored that of a god. However, he didn't use his strength against her. She had seen the wrath of the god-king come down on many people, but never herself. With Suhad, Tut was nothing but kind and gentle.

As if carrying a delicate flower, he placed her on his bed and carefully climbed in next to her.

The two became one as the moon rose in the sky, casting a dim white light over Egypt. In this moment, the two were neither Egyptian Pharaoh nor peasant Mitanni. They were simply a couple in love, awaiting the birth of their child. As the moonlight cast itself through the window of the Pharaoh's chamber, the two gazed into each other's eyes before drifting off to sleep…tomorrow was another day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lagus, may I please speak with you privately." Tut asked as the two roamed the corridors of the palace.

"Of course, my Lord." Lagus replied. The two headed toward the ruler's bedchamber. "But may I ask why?"

Once behind closed doors, Lagus saw Suhad sitting on a stool in the corner, looking out the window.

"My Lord?" Lagus questioned, nodding toward Suhad.

Tut nodded, "She can stay. This involves her too."

Suhad acknowledged Lagus's presence. "Hello Lagus."

She moved from the stool to sit on the edge of Tut's bed so she could be more involved in the conversation.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Lagus got back to the reason he was summoned.

Tut smiled slightly. "Suhad is with child. She is carrying my heir to the kingdom."

Lagus smiled as well. "The gods must appreciate the work you are doing as pharaoh if Isis has granted you the gift of an heir. Your people will be quite pleased to hear of the news!"

"My people will hear of my heir when the time is right; when the kingdom is at its safest for him."

The smile Tut had earlier quickly faded. He had real business to discuss. "I did not call you here to spread the good news. I called you here to ask for protection. Suhad and myself have already been the target of many attacks, both outside and inside of these walls. I have very few people left I can trust."

"What about your queen?" Lagus asked.

"Ankhesenamun? I have reason to believe she is one of the ones behind the attacks, among others." Tut replied, now pacing around the room.

Lagus noticed his worry. "I will give my life if necessary for you sir. What is it you need from me?"

"I need to keep Suhad safe until the child is born." Tut explained. "My queen and others can take my life from this world, but their plan to rule will fail as long as my heir is alive."

"Understood, my Lord." Lagus nodded.

"I will need guards near here at all times when she is not with me. But you must not make them obvious. I do not want Ankhe or anyone else in the palace getting suspicious." Tut added.

"Of course, sir. I will keep them hidden until needed. And I will use my finest men; ones that only answer to you, or me. I too understand the meaning of loyalty." Lagus laid out his plans. "Would you also like guards outside of her chamber at night?"

"Her chamber won't be necessary. She will be staying with me until further notice." Tut sat down next to Suhad on the bed. "So they will be stationed in front of my doors instead."

"As you wish. Is there anything else, my Lord?" Lagus asked.

Tut looked into Suhad's eyes as he took her hands into his. "There is…if a decision needs to be made, save Suhad and this child over me."

"My love, no!" A tear dripped down Suhad's face. "I will not raise this child without you."

Tut wiped away the tear. "Suhad, you knew from the start that being with me would not be easy. I know you accept that I am pharaoh, but that means you must accept the danger that comes with that. My father was taken from me when I was very young. He understood the dangers that came with being pharaoh. He also knew that the moment I was born, my life became worth more than his because I was to carry on his legacy in this kingdom. He put my life ahead of his own, and I will do the same for our child.

Suhad nodded in acceptance. She still seemed saddened by the whole idea.

Lagus interrupted one final time. "I will put these plans in order immediately your majesty. But I do have one concern. This fix is not permanent and you cannot hide that Suhad is with child forever. Eventually her body will begin showing the world of your good fortune."

Tut sighed and shook his head. "We will worry about that as the day approaches. For now, do I have your word?"

"Of course, my Lord. I will be discreet."

Lagus left Tut's bedchamber to put the plans into motion.

Tut turned back toward Suhad. "I am sorry you are not happy with these plans, but what's done is done."

"I understand your reasoning, but Lagus is right. What will happen when we can no longer keep this hidden?" Suhad asked.

Tut stood up and looked out the window. "I hope my kingdom will be a more peaceful one by then."

"And if not?" Suhad joined her love by the window.

Tut wrapped his arms around her, stroking the back of her head. "I honestly don't know."

The two stood like that for a moment, neither one knowing what the future held. Then Suhad remembered something.

"My love, earlier in your discussion with Lagus you called our child 'him'."

"I did." Tut replied. Subconsciously he was hoping for a boy, just to have a traditional male heir.

"And if the gods grant you a princess as your heir?" Suhad asked, smiling curiously.

Tut returned the smile. "Then I hope she is as beautiful as her mother. And I will still teach her to be a warrior…and to one day rule this kingdom with dignity, respect, and honor."

* * *

 _ **A/N =**_ So I realized posting this chapter that it's been a year since I started this story. Sorry about that. Honestly don't know what I am going to do with this story now, but I do want to finish it no matter how long it takes, so bare with me. Hopefully I will get more than one chapter a year done, but if not I apologize in advance and want to thank everyone who has read it thus far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by relatively uneventful. Pharaoh Tutankhamen was still trying to figure out a way to deal with the Mitanni. He also had a new problem to solve. His people were dying in great numbers due to a mysterious illness, and nobody could figure out how to stop it. Thankfully, there was one less thing he had to worry about; Lagos had kept his word and had kept guards secretly around Suhad at all times. However, he had forgotten just how observant his sister was.

She walked the halls of the palace with her confidant, Vizier Ay.

"Something seems different about my brother. The Mitanni could attack at any moment and our fellow Egyptians are dying, yet he seems unfazed. He is almost…happy."

Ay was just as observant as the queen. "I have noticed this as well. I have only seen the face of the pharaoh become this way on a few occasions. It was like this when you were young children, before your father joined the gods. The only other time I have seen this was when the Mitanni girl arrived."

"She has become a problem for our legacy ever since she arrived." Ankhe added. "She has my brother under her spell to the point that he has forgotten his royal duties. I am his blood. I am the one who shall remain queen, and it is I who will give him and heir to our kingdom."

"Of course my queen." Ay replied. "I will see if I can reason with him; remind him of what is at stake if he does not deal with the issues facing our kingdom as well as produce a suitable heir. We don't want this palace falling into the wrong hands."

In reality, falling into the wrong hands, into his hands, was exactly what the Vizier wanted. He had been eyeing the throne even before Tutankhamen took power. However, he knew now was not the time, so he would wait and continue to play the game. He still needed to be treated as a confidant to everyone in the royal family.

"Thank you, Vizier Ay." Ankhe said, not noticing the wheels turning inside the Vizier's mind. "You are one of the few people I can trust who understands that I am just trying to protect this family and its legacy. In order to do that, we must deal with the issues at hand, including the Mitanni girl."

"I will speak with High Priest Amun and Dagi about the illness outbreak and find out what can be done. As far as the girl, what did you have in mind, my queen?" Vizier Ay asked. He too wanted rid of the girl who was creating problems for the future of the kingdom.

Ankhe exhaled deeply. "I feel I am running out of options when it comes to the girl. My plot to poison her was foiled by your stepson."

"For which I apologized and punished him accordingly. I am truly sorry that he has not learned his place." Ay added, wishing at that point that he hadn't taken the boy in.

"I understand Vizier. You did not know the boy would act this way when you agreed to be his father figure." Ankhe replied. It was then that she came up with an idea. "However, we never dealt with the issue of repayment. I accept your apology, but as your queen I still expect some form of repayment. A favor perhaps?"

"Anything my queen." Ay said stoically, not wanting to show that he was nervous of what she could have him do, or have done to him.

"I cannot get rid of the Mitanni girl myself. If Tutankhamen gets word that I had a role in it, he will use his powers as pharaoh against me. He will not care that I am his queen. He will have me banished from the kingdom, or worse. I need a guarantee of protection. This will be how you repay me."

The two stopped their stroll down the halls of the palace to look out the window. Suhad was in the courtyard playing with a group of small children.

"I need her gone from this palace, but the blood cannot be on my hands. It must be on yours. Only then will your debt to me be paid. I do not care how it is done; only that it happens quickly."

Ay breathed heavy. The pharaoh was very attached to the girl. If he found out that Ay was the one to get rid of her, Ay's chances and plan of becoming the next pharaoh would be slimmer than they already were.

"My queen, are you sure it must be me? Why don't we hire one of the guards to do it? I'm sure with enough money they can be persuaded." Ay replied, also staring out at Suhad and the children.

"You and I both know how that will end. The guards cannot be trusted to be loyal to us. If my brother uses his power as pharaoh, he can get that guard to tell of our secret, and then all three of us will be killed. You must be willing to sacrifice your own life. Only then will the gods, and I, be pleased. Do I have your word?"

Ay took one final look outside. In order for his own plans of ruling not to be ruined, he had to keep the queen happy, even if it meant him being killed by the current ruler before he could rule himself. It was a calculated risk, but one that he unfortunately had to take.

"Yes, my queen."


End file.
